I'll be waiting
by Limitless.28
Summary: Eren visits Annie in her cell. After everything she's done can he bring himself to hate her? (first fan-fic so I want to apologize in advance for the writing) rated T for language


**Authors note: **This is my first story, so I don't really know if it's any good., but enjoy:)

_ITALICS- _Flashback / Erens thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Clang.

"Don't do this to me…"

Pow.

"_Annie"_

Silence.

"Answer me, Annie" The shaking in his voice was evident. "Please…" Every word he spoke was voiced with an unyielding pain; too great to subdue. Silence. He stared at her crystalized form. He always wore his emotions in his eyes, most of the time they wore an overwhelming determination to slaughter every titan existent, but now that fiery resolve was gone, replaced with a feeling completely foreign to him.

Punch. "Don't." Kick. "Just." head-butt. "Stand there!"

His hands dripping with blood, legs layered with blackened- purple skin, he winced from the pain. Blood began to trickle down his head as it made contact with the transparent substance that refused him, its surface remaining unscathed.

Screech. Digging his bloody nails down the diamonds that encased her. "Annie, goddamit"

Nothing.

Blood continued to flow out of him like a river; he flinched at the pain, fractured and misplaced bones as a result of his attempts to shatter the glass-like sheer. He slid down to his knees and stared at her.

"You can't be her."

Trying to convince himself that the person standing in front of him was not the same one he had spent 3 whole years with at the training camp…

"You would never"

…the person who wore the same bored, uninterested expression every day and acted as if she didn't care about anything…

"No, there's no way you can be her"

…the person who, even though said it didn't matter, always had the slightest spark in her eyes when she had the chance to show off her hand to hand techniques. A small spark that showed passion and liveliness that hid behind her usual façade…

"You would never"

"_Hey Annie, there's still a chance you're an idiot who's just going along with this because you have a shity sense of humour. So get down here now!" _

"_You can prove something just by going underground! Get down here and prove it!"_

"_I can't…"_

"_I said this isn't funny!"_

_And as the clever mechanism on her ring activated, a sharp hook appeared. Piercing it into her flesh, there was a moment of silence and a streak of lightning appeared from the sky before…._

Words failed him, stuck somewhere deep within his throat, he couldn't bring himself to deny it any longer. There was no more escaping the truth that stood still and motionless in front of him…

"Annie is the female titan"

His words echoed in the cold brick walls that surrounded them, the dungeon where the survey corps kept her chained up and put under constant surveillance, was anything but comfortable. It was cold and miserable, there was no sign of the outside world, and not even the smallest ray of sunshine could be seen, despite the numerous cracks engraved into the bricks, withering away with age. Still, the coldness of the room was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The maelstrom of pain that surged within him was like a disease, plaguing him; spreading all throughout his body and the only cure was frozen, locked behind a thick diamond safe.

His heart was pounding. His throat tightened and,_ finally, _it became just too much to bear, he broke down. Tears stung his eyes, his breathing became heavy and an aching sensation submerged. He was confused, uncertain and wanted answers. He wanted to stand, grab her by the shoulder and _demand _why? What the hell could have been a good enough reason to do **that? **What the fuck was wrong with her? _What the fuck is wrong with you Annie? Did you not care? Did you even consider how your comrades felt? How **I** __felt? _

He dug his nails into his scalp, the thoughts in his head becoming more painful than the physical pain he was feeling.

Suddenly, he found himself hating her, For the first time in forever, he found himself hating someone as much as he hated the titans. He hated her in every possible way. _Was everything you did, everything you said all just a lie up until now? Did anything we went through together even matter to you? _ He loathed her with such a sickening disgust it made him want to vomit. Eren was frustrated; frustrated how he was crying for a traitor. A despicable, homicidal girl who didn't hesitate in the slightest to stab her 'friends' in the back and wore a calm face as she committed acts of genocide.

But for some reason he couldn't look her in the eyes and see her as the enemy. He wasn't stupid he knows that she is the female titan. His head was screaming at him to rip her to pieces, punch her to the point where her face is unrecognisable, laugh at her disembodied figure and her dead body as it lay there lifeless. He wanted to inflict pain equal to that of the thousands of people she's brutally murdered. His mind screamed at him to do all these things but something told him otherwise. A new type of pain came to surface; his chest began to throb as he looked up to stare at her. Eren stood up and took a deep breathe.

"Annie, I wish you were dead. I would be a much happier person if you were. Hell I bet even the people you've killed are probably screaming from their graves wishing that you were dead too. You managed to survive, by encasing yourself in that crystal, but after everything you've did you don't **deserve **to live. You're a murderer. Nothing more, nothing less. You're exactly what I promised to destroy and will the moment you come out of that crystal. I could've killed you then. If you come out of that crystal now I would. I would kill-''

He stopped and paused; scrunching his eyes and massaging his head; thinking about what to say. Words could **literally **not describe how he felt. But he tried anyway.

_What the hell was the point in helping me train when you were just planning on killing me later?_

_How could I have respected such a traitor of a bitch?_

_That's all you are, a bitch._

He laughed to himself, it surprised him. He was laughing because he really couldn't say out loud or think about how much he hated her. Even after everything she's done he just couldn't hate her. Even after all that, he still cared about her, still liked her. His life had always been as clear as black and white. He would never forgive her for what she did to him, how she made him feel. She became a burst of colour in his black and white world; she changed his perspective of the world and the way he looked at it.

He took another deep breath and spoke again but this time he was calmer. He won't lie and pretend to hate her. He spoke nothing but the truth, feelings he tried to deny, feelings he kept hidden. Everything.

"I can't hate you; I wish I could, it would make my life a hell of a lot less complicated if I could. I know you had a reason for doing what you did: you're smart. That's one of the many things I've always admired about you. I guess 'admire' isn't really the right word to describe it. There was always something different about you; you always looked like you had something that was bothering you.

Maybe one day you'll tell me, or someone about it? You shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside you like that; it's just not healthy. I mean, look at me. I don't bottle anything in! I do what I want without thinking ,even if it could get me killed, and I'm still fine. Hehehe I truly am a 'suicidal bastard' aren't I? It was you who called me that for the first time remember?

I hope you trusted me in a sense, like I trusted you-like I **trust **you. You must think I'm stupid for trusting you after what you've did, but that's all I can do- is trust you.

I can't hate you, hehe I've tried, but I can't. I also can't-"

Eren pressed his fingers to his head, carefully trying to pick the right words to express what he was feeling.

"-stop thinking about you either. I know I'm an idiot, I'm stupid and reckless. I always have been. But anything that has anything to do with you makes me feel like a fool. I can't think when I'm around you. So, call me stupid if you want. I'm even more of a stupid idiot when I tell you that I'll wait, wait for the day that you break free from those chains that bind you and go back to being you.  I'll wait for you."

It felt great being honest. Telling her everything he had been holding back. But he still felt hollow and empty.

"Come back soon, Annie, don't forget about me okay?"

He sighed and a small, sad smile tugged at his lips.

"I'll be waiting right here."

She was the enemy but not his enemy. He's a fool but he would wait for her. Wait for the day she escapes and then he could ask her all the questions he wants, just to see her annoyed face before getting flipped over onto his back. _And by then I'll be able to tell you face to face that-_

"I love you. "

He whispered as he left the cell. A small tear slid down her cheek, leaving a wet trail coming from her eye. Tears continued to escape her eyes, as if she could hear everything.

* * *

**A/N:**Please review and let me know what you guys think about it, constructive criticism welcome, I want to know if I should continue writing or just stop.

Eren x Annie are my OTP so i don't think I can do any Eren and Mikasa fics or Annie and Armin fics. Suggestions for stories are also welcome, I'll try do as many as I can. Thanks for reading my story, I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
